Not So 50 Shades of the Avengers
by Closet-Jeep
Summary: OOC!Zombie stories are all the same.People who have no idea what is going on, blood and gore, and some steamy world ending sex.But what zombie story had the sexy characters of the avengers in them?This one. And what story includes end of the world sex with the avengers?Well just this one.It might not be right away,but we'll get to the lemon.All good things come to those who wait:)
1. Chapter 1 Stacey

sorry for all the jumping around. Rated M for some smut way later on and guy on guy. so WARNING: dont like any of that, please don't read it. Also, we don't own the Avengers, blah blah blah, and pardon us for the OOC. this is just for fun so, yeah. carry on.

Chapter one: ;) bring on the Stacey

I drive slowly through the cute town searching for any available parking space. I scan the small shops and adorable couples walking hand in hand down the street. Finally after a long while, I find a parking space fairly close to the outside movie shoot. I turn off the engine and sit in the cool car before getting out into the blistering summer heat. I check myself in the mirror once before finally exiting my cute Volkswagen bug.

After locking my car and dropping a few quarters into the parking meter, I begin to walk slowly down the crowded street. It's unusual to see so many people in this town on such a hot and sunny day. Groups of teenage girls litter the sidewalks wearing flashy skimpy outfits. They giggle and try to capture pictures of the movie shoot. Most came here to have a chance to see the very famously hot Jeremy Brown and his new action movie that's in the climax of filming.

I squeeze in a spot, quite curious to see the famous Jeremy in person myself. He stands several yards away, lounging against a tree and sipping on water, his shirt drenched with sweat. His brown hair is spiked and his blue eyes look incredibly tired. He glances towards my direction, sending the nearby teenage girls in ear splitting screams. Our eyes lock for a second before he turns, completely turning his back to me.

As his director begins to walk towards him, I feel my pocket vibrate. Grabbing my phone I sigh, I have eleven missed calls from my mom. I call her back, not wanting her to worry for too long. She answers on the first ring.

"Tracey, Sweetie? Are you okay? Are they there yet?" she asks frantically into the phone.

"Mom, I'm fine. Calm down, what are you talking about?" I turn around and begin to walk towards the entrance of an alley, where there is less noise.

"The eaters, haven't you heard about it? They're everywhere, they just began to pop out of nowhere! Honey, get to a safe place fast. Hurry, before it's too late. Don't come back to the house. Your brother and Dad are already dead. Oh God honey, they ate them- they"

"What the hell mom! Are you drunk? You need to calm the freak down! What do you mean they're dead! You shouldn't joke about that, mom. That's horrible."

Suddenly there's a crash in the background, sending my mother into hysterical screams.

Then the line goes dead.

"Mom?! Mom?!" I scream into the phone. I press redial over and over but get nothing. I then call the police, but I only receive a busy tone. I stare back at my phone in shock.

What the hell is going on? I throw the piece of junk to the ground in frustration. I have to get to get home. Just when I turn around to race to my car I'm jerked into motion. I stumble on uneven ground as I'm forced to run. A strong grip is on my upper arm, pulling me. The man attached to that hand is Jeremy Brown.

"Car?! Do you have a car?!" He yells not looking back at me.

I looked around. Chaos surrounds us. Dark gruesome blood covers everything. The teenage girls, so alive just moments ago, are disfigured and lying disemboweled on the sidewalk. People are bent over the girls pulling them apart and eating their organs. Screams come from all directions. Zombie like people chases anything moving and right now that's us.

"Yes, it's the white beetle." I say now fully sprinting towards the car. I pant, my heart beating fast. I pass people attacking others, tearing into their bodies. They let out screams asking for help, but I continue to run, scared for my life.

Jeremy keeps his hand wrapped around my arm. I jerk it free and pull out the keys from my pocket. I press the button to unlock the car and run until I get to the driver side door. I open it fast and dive into the car. Once I have the door closed, I relax a little. Suddenly, the people begin banging on the windows making me scream. Their eyes are glazed over, unseeing. Blood mixed with saliva drip from their mouths.

"Hurry switch places with me!" demands Jeremy from the passenger seat.

I jump again, "Why are you in my car?! What is going on?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Switch places with me! Let me drive."

I debate this for a moment too long. Impatient, Jeremy pulls me roughly into his lap and slides from under me into the driver's seat. He jams the keys into the ignition and starts the engine. He quickly puts it into drive and presses down on the gas. Bodies fly off the car and some fall under it. I shiver as the car goes over them.

I grip my seat as he swerves around bodies and abandoned cars. Fire erupts from buildings causing some of the vombified people to walk aimlessly around, fire covering their bodies, not even noticing.

"How did this happen?" I whisper, "Everything was fine just a second ago."

"Everything just turned to hell." He says glancing at me, "You just stood there looking at your phone. I saved your ass you know that right?"

"Why didn't you run and leave me?"

He smirks, "I needed a ride."

"I need to go home. My mom she's hurt! She said that my brother and dad were dead. That can't be true, right? She must have seen it differently or she's drunk.. I live in Clayton."

He keeps driving out of the chaotic town in the opposite direction to my home.

"Um, yeah my house is the other way.." I say pointing behind us.

"There is no reason to go there."

"What do you mean? My mom needs help! I can't leave her! Turn around!" I start frantically pounding on his arm. He doesn't flinch.

"They're dead. She even said so herself. She's most likely dead now too. There isn't a point to go there and check. They're probably in the same shape those girls were in back there. You shouldn't see that."

I stop hitting him and my arms slowly drop to my lap. They're dead? That can't be… What he said makes sense, but ….What am I going to do if it's true?

It's silent for several minutes. We go over a hill and mountains become visible, "Where are you taking me?"

"I have a house in a remote location. I think what happened at the city is happening everywhere. The safest thing to do right now would be to go there and hide out for a couple of days. Until everything settles down a bit."

"What-what about me?"

"You can stay there for a couple of days until you figure out where you can go."

What? What will I do? What's going on? What's going on?! I begin to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. What's your name, kid?"

I look over at him, trying to control my breathing, "I'm Stacey, Stacey Rollen. You're Jeremy Brown right?"

He laughs, "No, that's not my real name. I'm actually Clint Barton."


	2. Chapter 2 Ari

~Ari~

The Mayans predicted the world would end on December 21, 2012. Those damn liars. But before I get too far ahead of myself, let me backtrack and explain why I'm rather pissed off with the societies of centuries past.

September 15, 2012 (two days earlier)

The storm is huge. Like when I say huge, I mean just short of ripping our house from its foundation and flinging us across the field.

"Ariiii!" my little sister, Lorelei, runs up to me, hugging me around my waist.

"What is it now, Lori?" I peel her off, my tone exasperated and thin.

Poor girl. She's only seven, it's only natural she's frightened by a storm as terrible as this. Hell, my own heart is racing at ninety miles an hour.

"They have mummy." her Londoner accent grows thicker with each frightened word.

"Who has mummy?" I ask her softly as I bend down to look her in the bright blue eyes.

She rubs a chubby fist across her face to dry her tears, and I brush away a blonde ringlet that's attached itself to the wet trails on her cheeks.

She doesn't respond for a moment, but when she finally pipes up, it's when she leans in to whisper in my ear:

"The dead people."

My eyes widen and I look at her strangely. Such vulgar nonsense coming from such a young child.

"Lori, mummy and daddy are fine. I'm sure you're just scared of the storm. Don't worry, silly, it'll all be over in a bit."

She buries her face in my shoulder and I hug her to me. Already i can feel warm wetness bleeding through my t-shirt and I know her tears are soaking the fabric.

Three sharp raps on the door make me jump, and little Lorelei screeches like an animal.

"Mum? Are you gonna get that?" I ask, but only silence greets my words.

"Mum? Dad?" I once again remove Lorelei from me, having to wrestle myself from her iron grasp.

For a kid she's rather strong.

Three more knocks followed by a frantic ringing of the doorbell.

"All right all right! Blimey! Who the hell would be out and about in this storm anyways?" i grumble the whole way to the door, swinging it open with a rather distasteful, "What?"

Outside is a rather waterlogged, rather attractive man. His blond hair falls to his shoulders, and from his shoulders to the ground flows a long red cape. Not exactly the ideal outfit but he makes it work. His chin is covered in rough blond stubble, and his thick arms are crossed over his chest.

"Arianna Flinn?" He asks, his accent European, but as if it's from quite some time ago.

"Yeah, what's it to you mister...?"

"Thor Odinson. Now i do request that you come with me Lady Flinn." he puts a strong hand on my arm but i yank it away.

"Who the hell do you think you are Mister Thor Odinson" i put up finger quotes around his name and attempt to slam the door in his face.

Of course, he just puts up a hand and stops it from shutting.

"You're in grave danger and it would benefit you to come with me."

"Mum! Dad! Lori!" i call, putting all my strength into the door.

"Ari? Who's that?" Lorelei pads up to me, her eyes wide and scared.

"No one, sweetie, please go find mummy and daddy and tell them to come..." i finally manage to shut the door with a grunt "here."

"Ari. I'm scared. The dead people are coming."

I walk over to the little girl and pick her up, screaming as a large force slams into the door, making the house rock more than the storm.

"Arianna, please open up. They know you're in there. You must run."

"Arrriii." Lorelei's voice is terrified as she looks over my shoulder.

When i follow her gaze, i meet the blank stares of three of my neighbors.

"Chloe? Mickey? Jane? What are you doing here?" I start to back up as Lorelei buries her face in my chest again.

Their eyes are glazed over and all their veins have gone black so their skin is a tangled mess of dark webs.

The trio advances on me until I'm backed into a corner. Using my free hand I pull an old rocking chair in front of me to block the path. All that really does is hinder my slim chance of escape. Their eyes are glazed and bloodshot, their mouths frothy, and their skin (well, the part that's not black) is yellow and wrinkled like old parchment.

Another bang on the door makes the house shudder once again, but this time, the big man - Thor or whatever - burst in.

"Hey!" he shouts, swinging a big hammer around in a circle.

The three turn slowly to look at him, like their brains can't exactly process what's going on.

"Get out!" he cries at me while their distracted, and i take the chance, pushing the chair out of my way and slipping between Jane and the wall, squeezing Lorelei to me the whole time.

I don't exactly see what's happening because when I'm out of the way, i close my eyes and run blindly. All i really remember is a flash of light so bright it blinds me even from behind my eyelids. I trip and fall, sending Lorelei tumbling out of my arms. By now we're sitting in a downpour of rain and it's nearly impossible to see.

"Arianna. Arianna snap out of it." a large hand connects with my cheek and i blink a few times.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I scream at him, my voice, despite the volume, getting lost in the sounds of the rain and thunder.

"We have to leave, now." He takes my hand in his and begins to pull me away.

"No! What about Lori!" I point to my little sister who's sitting a few feet away, blonde hair a mess, dress disgusting, covered with mud and grass.

"That's not your sister, Arianna." He says, his face sad as he shakes his head.

"What are you saying? Of course she's my sister. Bloody hell mate, let me go!"

"Look at her, Arianna, what do you see?" I squint my eyes, rain getting caught in my long eyelashes.

"I see a little girl who needs her sister."

"Look, Arianna, really look."

I blink a few times and do as he says, gasping in terror at the result. Instead of my sister, there's a little monster standing in her place. Her fair skin and rosy cheeks have been replaced with wrinkled yellow discolourment, and her face and body are now laced with thin black lines.

"What the - ?"

"Take my hand." Thor whispers in my ear, and this time, I obey.

Don't ask me why I decide to go running off with some strange man rather than stay behind with my baby sister. Maybe because it's no longer my baby sister.

"What about my mum and dad?" I brave the question that's been tugging at me for quite some time.

"Dead." is all he says.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."


	3. Chapter 3 Stacey

Chapter Three

Stacey -

Storms cover the mountains that rise up all around us and the roads begin to drastically curve. I stare at the handsome strange man beside me. I don't think I can handle this all, mom. This has to be some crazy nightmare. We pull into large iron gates and down a dirt road with giant beautiful trees lining the drive on either side.

Then at the end of it is a large white house. I gape at it, "This is the safe place you were talking about?"

He doesn't say anything. He stops the car and steps out of it. I open the door and stare at the house in awe. Rain starts to drizzle down and he begins walking towards the front steps.

"Follow me. Don't touch anything and don't talk to anyone, especially not a man with a goatee." He walks into the house, not even checking if I'm following him.

"Goatee, what do you mean goatee? Wait – wait don't leave me out here!" I run after him and into the house. The inside wasn't what I had expected. It isn't homey at all. Men in uniforms walk around with notepads and earpieces. Everything is like a military base. We walk past a giant room with computers and a large screen in the front on the room.

"What the hell?"

"Stay close to me." Clint commands as I begin to lag behind.

"I'm sorry!"

We reach a door and he opens it, "You'll stay in here. Don't leave the room. I'll be back in a little while."

I step inside and turn towards him.

He closes the door.

"Wait-"I lift my hand towards the door, but I see it violently shaking. I stare at it, why am I shaking? I clutch the hand towards my body. I blink and those cloudy eyes fill my vision, my mother with a mouth full of blood and guts smile at me. This really can't be happening right? I drop down to the floor and put my head between my hands. The images of the people eating each other torcher my mind.

Images of my family being torn apart scorch a place in my brain. I rock back and forth on the cold floor. Tears pour out of my eyes and soak my shirt. They can't be dead. This is all just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. I'll wake up eventually, right? I'll wake up.

The tears won't stop their never ending flow; my heart won't stop its aching. I run my hands through my hair frantically, and wipe the tears from my eyes. When I look back at my hands all I see is blood. I scream and stand from my sitting position. Everywhere there is blood.

My eyes grow wide, a nightmare. This is all a nightmare. When I count to three everything will be gone. I'll be back in my bed and I'll be fine. My family will still be alive…

I close my eyes tight and count to three slowly.

"One….Two….Three…"

But when I open them, I'm still in this room. I'm still at this strange place. My family is still gone. I grab the nearest thing to me, a lamp, and throw it at the wall, making a loud crash.

The door opens behind me moments later, "Hey, hey calm down. Everyone can hear you from the other side of the-"

I turn around to face, Clint. Anger fills me, "You know all you've been saying to me is 'do this – do that.' You haven't been nice to me at all. The whole world is falling apart. Hell, I'm falling apart and I'm stuck with a jack ass."

I cross my arms across my chest, "I mean you could be a little nicer, my mom – mom" my sentence is cut off by my tears.

His eyes fill with pity and he stands there awkwardly, wondering what to do. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I can tell it's uncomfortable for him. I'm a stranger after all, but even so I pull myself into him. I clutch his shirt and cry my eyes out. After a long moment he relaxes and wraps his arms around me, smoothing out my hair.

"Everything will be fine… It'll be okay…"

Then out of the blue a man with a European accent says, "Am I interrupting?"

I look around Clint, my vision blurry with tears to see a very large man in armor and a red cape. Clint pulls away from me, "No, you're not."

The large man narrows his eyes at him and smiles, "Well, if you say so. I have a friend for the girl."

He steps into the room revealing a delicate looking girl with dark brown curls that are pulled back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes stare into mine, they hold the same lost. She's the same as me. She also lost someone.

I don't hear the man's words, but they leave us in the room. The door closes with a bang. They put together two strangers that know nothing about each other.

She sticks out her hand with a cute smile, "I'm Arianna Flinn. Seems like we're gonna be sleeping in the same room. Don't try to kill me in my sleep, okay?"

I eye her hand wearily before turning around, rejecting it. I walk away from her and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 Ari

I wince as the door slams in my face. So much for not being alone. There's a small table off in the corner with two chairs surrounding it. I pull one out and sit down, putting my head down in my arms.

Oh boy do the tears start. I never even got to say goodbye to anyone. My mum and dad had been upstairs last I heard from them. Hopefully they didn't turn out like Lorelei and become monsters. I don't think I could deal with my life if that's what happened.

Over on the counter opposite me is a block of knives. I wipe my eyes and rise to shaky legs, stumbling blindly across the room. I could end it now. all it would take is one cut...one stab, and it'll all be over.

I run the blade through my fingers before turning on the wall.

"This is for mum!" I scream, stabbing the white plaster "and for dad!" stab "and Lori!" i leave the knife in the wall this time, buried in the white all the way up to its black grip.

That's when I hear the sobs coming from the bathroom. Right. I'm not alone. This poor girl probably has been through just as much as I have if not more.

"Hey." I tap lightly on the door, greeted by a none too pleasant:

"Go away."

"I just want to talk!" I retort defensively, my emotions and anger running high.

"Miss Flinn, Miss Rollen? This is Kari Lane. She'll be joining you as well."

The guy who had been holding onto Stacey when I was brought in, now stands behind a small girl with deeply tanned skin, dark hair, and dark eyes.

The man's eyes find their way to my handiwork with the wall and I shuffle in front of the knife sheepishly. He sets his jaw and glares at me.

"I do hope you'll all get along." he gives Kari a slight nudge and shuts the door behind her.

"Hullo." I offer, not sure what else to say.

"Hi." Her words are soft, a sharp contrast to the loud, dark color of her.

"I'm Ari." I stick out an awkward hand and she takes it, shaking it slowly.

"Kari." is all she replies.

That's when the silence settles in. No one is sure what to say or do, so the two of us stare different directions avoiding contact while Stacey's locked away in the bathroom.

It feels like years (though I'm sure it's only minutes) before we hear a soft click. Stacey emerges red eyed from the small bathroom and looks at us. We just stare back.

Three girls. Three total strangers. A Southerner, a Brit, and a Westerner. All different but all similar in story. In that moment we come to understand each other. It doesn't take words, it just happens.

I give a curt nod to the others before asking: "So what do we do now?"


	5. Chapter 5 Stacey

Chapter Five

Stacey

Don't ask me how this happened, because really I have no idea. Three girls crawl through the large vents of the establishment, looking for clues or any information about the place.

"What the hell is this place anyways, some type of army base?"

My hands and knees are becoming sore after all the crawling.

"I dunno, Americans – are always so strange," Ari says from behind me.

"Well, I can't really argue with that…"

I stop before an opening and look down through the cracks; it's just another bedroom though. I sigh, "Where is the main stuff at? Why do we just keep finding bedrooms?"

"Maybe we should take a left or right instead of going straight?" Kari asks, her voice is so small I barely hear it.

"We might get lost, but hell why not."

Just about thirty minutes ago we were all staring at each other, not really saying a thing. But then the brit asked, "So what do we do now?"

We all kinda just stared at each other before my smart mouth said, "Well I have a million questions about this place and we aren't gonna find out about it if we just sit in this room. I can't stay still either, we gotta keep moving and keep distracted so we won't think about….well…"

Ari's eyes sparkle then, "I've got an idea."

Well, let me tell you it sounded like a pretty awesome idea at the time, but now that my knees feel like they're being scrapped from my body with a cheese grater I'm thinking otherwise.

"I wonder what happens if we get caught…"

Ari hits my leg, "Don't say that. There is a giant man out there that can be scary as hell plus that man you were embracing seems kinda cold, no offense."

Kari perks up then, "You were hugging a man?"

"What? No."

"Yes, you were. Why deny it? Do you have feelings for the guy?"

I feel my face begin to heat up, "Um, we just met a couple hours ago. I barely know the man. He just saved my ass of the street."

"Thor, the guy with the cape, came to my house and got me."

"A person also came to my dorm as well, his name was Tony."

"Oh, great they meant to save you two. I'm just here for the hell of it," I stop before another opening and look down, "I think we've got something."

Down below me is a room with several different looking people in it. Clint and Thor is there along with a man with a goatee, a very young and attractive man, a woman with a black skin tight suit on with red cropped hair, a doctor looking man, and a guy with an eye patch.

"What the hell? What kind of people…."

"What? Let me see!" Ari says pushing me from behind.

"Whoa, hold up I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

The red head smiles at Clint, "Yeah, I'm sure you had a lot of fun while you were away. How were all the teenage girls falling all over you?"

He grimaces, "Never doing that again."

"How are the girls doing?" the man with the eye patch asks.

"They're all in shock. We probably shouldn't bother them with the issues just yet; it may be too much for them to take in."

Issues?

"Let me see," Ari commands giving me another push.

This time I don't expect it. I fall forward towards the opening, making it open. I fall through with Ari and Kari falling after me. We all fall into a pile on the floor.

"Ouch.." I say rubbing my head and pushing the other girls off of me. When I look up all I see is the group of strange people staring at us with surprised eyes. Oopsie…

"Sorry to drop in unexpectedly. Was I interrupting?"

I stand pulling the two girls up with me, "We'll just leave now and let y'all keep at it. Good work everyone!"

I turn around and start to run my ass out that door, but the man with the goatee stands before it. He rubs his goatee with one hand, thinking, "Leaving so soon? The party just started."


End file.
